Une soirée qui change tout
by fan2blindspot
Summary: Après avoir terminé une enquête particulièrement difficile Castle avait décidé d'inviter ses amis à boire un verre au Old Haunt. Qu'elles seront les conséquences ?
La journée avait été particulièrement difficile pour toute l'équipe. Après avoir terminé cette enquête extrêmement éprouvante Castle avait décidé d'inviter ses amis à boire un verre au bar qu'il venait d'acheter, le Old Haunt.

Kate entra dans l'établissement et se dirigea directement à leur table habituelle. Elle vit que ses amis étaient déjà là. Castle, Ryan et Esposito étaient en pleine discussion. Quand Beckett compris de quoi ils parlaient la jeune femme ne pus réprimer un sourire. Les garçons discutaient du classement des 10 célibataires hommes et femmes les plus en vue de la ville. En effet, la veille le Times avait publié cette rubrique et comme par hasard Castle était dans cette liste.

Lanie les regardait amusée à l'idée qu'une publication dans la rubrique people puisse susciter autant d'intérêt chez ses collègues masculins. Quand ils virent Kate arriver ils arrêtèrent de parler et la saluèrent.

 _-Ah ma chérie te voilà enfin, il est tard ! ... Je suppose que tu étais encore en train de travailler,_ s'exclama la légiste.

 _-Bonjour Lanie et OUI j'étais encore en train de travailler. Je voulais terminer pour être tranquille_ _demain. L_ _'_ _enquête a été assez longue comme ça, pas la peine de prolonger._ La brune prit place à côté de sa meilleure amie.

 _-C'est vrai que la journée a été longue et l'enquête je n'en parle même pas,_ confirma Kevin.

Castle, qui s'était dit que Beckett aurais besoins d'un verre après cette longue journée, revint avec une bière. Il est vrai que l'enquête avait été particulièrement difficile même pour l'écrivain. Les affaires qui concernaient les enfants étaient toujours éprouvantes pour tout le monde. Il lui tendit son verre et souris.

- _Merci Castle,_ sourit Kate

La brune aimait quand son écrivain prenait soin d'elle. Elle savait que toutes ces petites attentions ainsi que son attitude envers elle n'était pas dû à une très grande amitié. Il l'aimait. Elle le savait et elle l'aimait aussi. Seulement la jeune femme avait terriblement peur, peur de souffrir, peur de le perdre également. La brune n'était pas prête à lui avouer ses sentiments. Un jour elle en serait capable et ce jour là ils pourront enfin être heureux tout les deux.

Castle se rassit et ils reprirent leurs discussions. Comme d'habitude leur soirée se passa très bien. Ils parlèrent de l'enquête, de Jenny et Sarah Grace, de la relation d'Alexis et Ashley, de Martha et son école d'art dramatique et de tout un tas d'autres choses. Entre les blagues de Castle, les piques que se lançait Ryan et Esposito et tous leurs fous rires la soirée n'était pas de tout repos.

Comme souvent Castle et Beckett se jetaient des regards en coin. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle était avec son écrivain Kate ne pus s'empêcher de ressentir des petits papillons dans le ventre et elle aimait ça. Katherine trouvait même que c'était la sensation la plus agréable de la terre. Castle lui ressentait un sentiment de bonheur intense, il avait l'impression d'être sur un nuage comme souvent lorsqu'il était avec sa muse. Il n'était plus Richard Edgar Castle mais Richard Alexander Rodgers. Il était lui même et il était heureux. Leurs amis les observaient discrètement et faisait comme si de rien n'était. Alors qu'ils savaient bien qu'un jour ou l'autre ces deux là finiraient ensemble.

Vers une heure du matin la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Ils avaient tous un peu trop bu plus particulièrement Lanie et Kate.

 _-Bon les gars moi je vais vous laisser parce que vu l'heure qu'il est Jenny ne vas pas être contente,_ annonça Ryan en remerciant ses amis

 _-Salut Bro',_ répondirent Castle et Javier.

 _-Bonne nuit Ryan et bonne chance,_ ajoutèrent les deux femmes.

 _-C'est vrai qu'il commence à se faire tard je pense que je vais rentrer parce que ça va être dur_ _demain matin,_ avoua la légiste

 _-En même tant ce n'est pas comme si vous pouviez tuer un de vos patients,_ blagua Richard.

 _-CASTLE,_ rirent Lanie et Kate

 _-Tu veux que l'on partage un taxi_ _?_ Proposa Esposito d'un air enjôleur.

 _-Avec plaisir,_ répondit la jeune femme.

Ils partirent tous les deux, main dans la main, en sachant très bien qu'ils se réveilleraient dans le même lit demain matin.

 _-Vous croyez qu'ils se décideront un jour, à s'avouer leurs sentiments ? Après tous ils n'ont pas à se cacher, ils s'aiment, ils ont le droit d'être heureux,_ demanda Castle.

 _-Vous savez Castle l'amour c'est compliqué. On a beau aimé une personne de tout son cœur, il est parfois difficile de lui dire ce que l'on ressent, parfois la peur d'être rejetée prend le dessus sur le reste. Quand ses deux personnes sont déjà plus ou moins ensemble mais qu'ils ont quand même cette peur l'officialiser rend ça encore plus réel et bien plus effrayant,_ répondit sa muse en connaissance de cause.

 _-C'est vrai mais si c'était réciproque, si l'autre personne est persuadé que la possibilité d'être heureux ensemble et belle et bien réel mais qu'il ne dit rien de peur de brusqué la femme qu'il aime._

 ** _-_** _Il devrait lui dire car même si elle a peur, en faisant le premier pas et en lui disant il ferait d'elle la femme la plus heureuse du monde._

 _-Vous... Vous croyez_ _?_

Lorsqu'ils eurent dit ça Castle et Kate étaient tellement émus qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à parler.

 _-Je t'aime,_ chuchota-t-il.

 _-Castle je ne …_

 _-Je sais que c'est un peu soudain mais j'en aie marre, marre de me cacher derrière des sous entendus, marre d'être malheureux quand je te vois avec un autre homme, marre d'être jaloux pour rien, je t'aime Kate et pour toujours alors oui je comprends que tu aies peur mais si tu me le permets je t'aiderais à dépasser cette peur…_

 _-Je t'aime aussi bien plus que ma propre vie et tu n'imagine même pas comme je suis heureuse._

Rick et Kate décidèrent de rentrer au loft ensemble. Ça n'allait pas toujours être facile entre eux avec leurs caractères respectifs, leurs passées, leurs blessures et bien sûr le métier de Kate ainsi que le rôle de consultant de Castle mais ensemble ils surmonteraient tout. L'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre les rendait plus fort que tout.


End file.
